Come away with me no more
by MLaw
Summary: Things have changed between Napoleon and April. pre-saga series Originally posted on Section7mfu on Live Journal for the Song-story challenge. The song: Nora Jones "Come Away With Me."


Napoleon dressed himself in the darkness as April slept in his bed. It was time to head out on his assignment and as he looked back at her face, covered by strands of her auburn hair, he felt a pang of guilt.

They'd been seeing each other for six months now, and he'd kept his promise of fidelity to her, and she to him, but now he was beginning to have second thoughts about it.

Not that he wanted to be unfaithful to her, it was more so that he realized he was developing feelings of attachment to her and he suspected she was doing the same.

It wasn't that "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and marry me" sort of feeling, but it was definitely one of affection and attachment. That wasn't a good thing for a field agent.

Theirs was a sort of 'come away with me' sort of relationship, whether it was just for a walk in a field of yellow grass or on a mountain top. Doing everyday things with April Dancer, felt not so everyday or mundane...especially when they kissed and made love into the night, far from the world of lies that surrounded them both. Still they felt safe there in each others arms...

If Thrush ever got wind of their romantic arrangement, it could be used against either of them and that began to weigh heavily on Napoleon's conscience. It was bad enough April was in danger because of her assignments, but to be in danger because she was Napoleon Solo's lover...

He looked at her beautiful face again, lying against the linen pillow, prompting him to call her name.

"April... wake up honey."

"Mmm yes I'm awake darling. Is it morning already?" She said, looking around and seeing it was still dark. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sat on the bed beside her, pulling her into a kiss. "I just wanted to say good-bye, remember I'm off on on assignment to Switzerland."

"Mmm, that's right, I remember now," she said drowsily. "Be a darling and bring me back some of those chocolates?"

"Will do," he laughed softly. April, there's something I want to talk about with you when I get back.

"Talk about what? That sounds important...why don't we talk now," she yawned.

"Not until I return, now go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow, I mean today, with those new Section III agents, you know the grand tour and all."

"Grand tour my eye, I'll just be a babysitter and a walking encyclopedia."

"Well either way, have fun," he leaned in kissing her on the forehead. "Chow baby."

_"Fino a quando ti vedo di nuovo il mio amore_until I see you again my love._"

That did not sit well with him, making him concerned April's feelings were stronger than he suspected. His decision to have a talk with her became all the more important.

.

Napoleon returned home nearly a month later, with a successful mission accomplished under his belt and his skin still intact. The next evening he called April, making arrangements for dinner at an intimate French bistro on the upper East side.

When she arrived, he couldn't take his eyes off here. Dressed in a stunning emerald-green silk dress, she wore a simple pair of pearl earrings as her only accessory. April Dancer looked as though she stepped from the cover of Vogue magazine.

Solo greeted her with his most charming smile, yet in return he received a soft peck to the cheek...a surprisingly cool welcome after being gone a month.

Dinner was ordered, and they conversed light-heartedly over drinks, but once the food arrived they ate in silence.

They looked across the table at each other, finally making eye contact, and both blurting out, "We need to talk," at the same time. They both laughed at that...

"No you go first darling," she smiled innocently.

"And I insist, ladies first."

"All right,"April said, dabbing her mouth with her napkin. " I've wanted to tell you for a bit and I'm not sure how to say this...but I've met someone."

"Really?" Napoleon showed no surprise, he was in part taken aback, yet relieved.

"Yes darling, his name is Jonathan and he's...well, he's not in our line of work, though he does private investigation. He's a successful businessman and quite well off.." She took a sip of water, as her nervousness made her throat dry. "I think he's the one."

Napoleon said nothing, in fact he looked awfully calm about her announcement. He simply sat there resting on of his elbows on the table, with his chin in his hand.

"Don't you have anything to say?" She finally asked.

"April, our time together has been wonderful and I realized I care for you very much, but not in the way you're feeling about your...ummm, mystery man. I was worried that this closeness we've had was a safe thing for either of us, given our profession."

"So you were going to break up with me?"

"Umm, yes, but it was for your protection."

She smiled at him, raising her champagne glass. "Great minds think alike, I thought I was putting you in a tenuous position having the only female Section II agent as your girlfriend."

He raised his as well. "Yes, we'll always have Paris," he joked as they clinked their glasses together.

"Memories," she added.

"And here's to happiness, may we both find what we're looking for."

"Amen to that darling. Hey, wait a minute...did you forget my chocolates?" April pouted.

He pulled a gold foil-wrapped box from beneath the table. "Never," he grinned, handing them to her.

"Napoleon Solo, someday you're going to find the right woman and make her very happy."

"I hope so," he whispered.


End file.
